dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Perry White
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Daily Planet |family= |status= Alive |actor= Laurence Fishburne |movie= Man of Steel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice }} Perry White is the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet newspaper. Biography Early Life Perry was a talented writer in his youth and matured to become a research journalist at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Years later he was promoted to the position of Editor-in-Chief and ran the newspaper with truthfulness, uprightness and principle. ''Man of Steel Conflict with Lois Perry sent his best correspondent Lois Lane to investigate a top-secret military setup on Ellesmere Island, Canada. Upon her return to Metropolis, she had a story about a super powered extra-terrestrial and an alien ship taking off from under the tundra, he overlooked it, asserting that he cannot publish articles like that in his paper and argued Lois probably daydreamed half of it as a result of a wound she suffered. Upon finding out that she disclosed her story to an underhanded internet blogger, Glen Woodburn, his publishers commanded for her to be litigated. He called her into his office and initially gave her a fortnight of unpaid leave, then giving her three weeks instead as her "penance". Perry, believing she did, in fact, see something out of the ordinary, knew Lois would confirm her story. General Zod's Message Lois returned to work at the Daily Planet just as a worldwide alien message from the maniacal General Zod seeking Kal-El, a member of his race, was spread to every technical device on Earth. Perry had everybody at the planet working on the story, however Lois, knowing who Zod was after, had already left to follow up her lead. Black Zero Event Shortly afterwards whilst Perry was in his office, General Zod's huge Black Zero starship descended on Metropolis. The ship began to launch a gigantic gravity beam straight into the city, starting to destroy a massive part of Metropolis, gradually bringing buildings down as the gravity field from the beam continued to expand. Perry gave the order to evacuate his staff out of the building and then ran down outside the building into the chaos. Whilst trying to escape, Jenny Jurwich got caught under falling debris. He and Steve Lombard helped her by removing the concrete holding her, they escaped before seeing Lois caught in mid-air by Superman who he placed beside Perry and Jenny. After General Zod’s defeat and death, he hired young aspiring reporter Clark Kent and asked Lois and Steve Lombard to "show him the ropes". Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Nairomi Incident Perry operates the newspaper somewhat differently after Superman's arrival. The Daily Planet gives favorable mentions to Superman, unlike some of the other newspapers, most likely because Perry was grateful for having been saved by the alien hero during the Black Zero Event. He sends Lois to Nairomi, Africa to interview the warlord leader of a faction in a civil war. Lois was accompanied by photographer Jimmy Olsen, who had a tracking device hidden in his camera. However, Jimmy was killed by the warlord, with Lois being held hostage, leading to her rescue by Superman. Conflict With Clark Later, Clark begins writing critical stories of the renegade actions of Batman in Gotham City. He warns Clark to stop writing such stories and stick to his mandated area. Perry subsequently assigns Clark to cover Football stories instead. Emergence of Doomsday Perry later authorizes Lois to use the Daily Planet's helicopter so she can offer aid to Superman against first Batman, then Doomsday. Death of Superman and Clark Kent's Funeral After Superman's apparent death in killing Doomsday, Perry prints a special edition of the paper in honor of Superman and his efforts. Sometime later while there is a memorial held for Superman back east, Perry arrives at the Kent Farm along with Jenny Jurwich for the funeral of Clark Kent. He is last seen linked at the arms with Jenny as they leave the cemetery with the other mourners as they leave Lois Lane to stand over Clark's grave to grieve alone. Personality Perry is very prim and dedicated to his work, as the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet. He is also very thoughtful and insightful, since despite actually believing her, Perry was quick to reprimand Lois Lane for publishing a story about her superpowered alien savior, understanding that the world was not yet ready for the revelation of such a being actually existing. He was also unwilling to publish stories that he knew would not be popular, thus discouraging Clark Kent from exposing the vigilante Batman through the press. In extreme situations, Perry is remarkably selfless, brave and heroic, notably trying to rescue Jenny Jurwich from under a pile of debris during the Black Zero Event, refusing to abandon her, endangering his own life in the process. Relationships Friends *Daily Planet **Superman † - savior (as Superman) and subordinate (as Clark Kent) **Lois Lane - friend and subordinate **Jenny Jurwich - friend and subordinate **Steve Lombard Enemies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor Behind the Scenes *Fishburne became the first African-American to play Perry White in a live-action film. He stated that he modeled his character after Ed Bradley, a personal friend of his. External Links * Perry White at the Superman Wiki. * Perry White at the Superman Anthology Wiki. Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Batman vs. Superman characters Category:Humans Category:Daily Planet Staff